


Charlie the Cam Girl

by gizmosgurl



Category: Unknown (2005)
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmosgurl/pseuds/gizmosgurl
Summary: This is a file which contains a role play that I in my partner Gizmo after Dark carried out over a period of a month and have decided to turn it into a story. If you happen upon this and read it, would appreciate any comments and suggestions that you have.





	Charlie the Cam Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I have stripped out all the comments and chit chat that we used in our roleplay. What is left is just the direct interactions and they are unedited. So it will be perhaps disconcerting as you read it because there are no Mark's to indicate where Charlie's part ends and gizmos part begins. I apologize for that but it is all a part of the process that I use to try to turn it into a story that is readable. If you have ideas for adaptations to the current body, don't hesitate to send me a message. This is definitely not a story for everyone. Most definitely if you are under the age of 18 or consent wherever you are living. I've tried to put enough warnings in here but will add one more. If you are going to go home tonight after school and sit down at the dinner table and drink some milk that your mommy has given you, so she can tuck you into bed in a few minutes, then get the hell out of here because you're not old enough. Unless you're a 50 year old guy who likes to wear diapers.

Charlie the Cam girl  
#ageplay #MC #Mg #beast #rape #WS

By Trashcangurl and GizmoAfterMidnight 

A Reddit Roleplay edited into 3rd person for reading convenience

Intro/Prompt

(This is based on a number of GizmoAfterDark prompts)

Charlie is a precocious 11 year old darling who has lived next to you for the past 5 years. She is a very nice and sweet little girl who never let a moment go by that she isn't saying hello or how are you. The little urchin is the picture of Innocence and is also the focus of every lost that you have ever had. It has been very hard keeping your hands off of her especially on the occasions that her parents had left for a short weekend and given you charge of the girl. She was always a Hands-On type of girl who loved to hug and give kisses. But it was all innocent play. Show what ran through your mind when you set in front of your computer one evening getting ready to go and check on Charlie. You were looking at one of your favorite cam girl sites and scanning through the pictures of the girls who were online. When who should you see but a girl who looked exactly like Charlie. You clicked on the girls picture and were instantly transported to her site. It only took you a moment to realize that the girl sitting there in front of the camera with a black string bikini on where is none other than your innocent neighbor. And the language the girl was using! She sounded like a back alley whore. There was a coin counter off to the side of the screen and a scrolling Chat bar. The coin counter with spinning out of control as men from around the world tried to convince the young 11 year old to drop her top. Finally she leaned forward and typed the words, "This is for you, Mr. Frank." Charlie then got up and started dancing around the room reaching behind her and untying the bikini top. Her dance was perhaps a little clumsy but that made it even sexier when she Shrugged her shoulders and the black bikini bra fell to the floor. Her chest was practically flat with just small Mounds for where her developing tits were just starting to grow. Her areolas were swollen like small plums on which rested two eraser sized nipples. You almost came in your pants. Instantly the coins began to flow into Charlie's Bank and the suggestions got a little more explicit. A couple of men were having a discussion about how they would like to rape her. She bent over the computer and did some typing with one hand while the other was pulling and twisting on her plump nipple. " haha! You can't rape me because you don't know where I live!" The chat went crazy as men from around the world joined in on the call to see her raped. Charlie continues to taunt them. Her bank only continues as she is dancing around and playing like she doesn't have a worry in the world. But does she. Has this little innocence slut push the wrong buttons in your mind. You have the keys to the house. What will you do?  
Hi. I really enjoyed your prompt and read your previous ones and this is a combo of two of them. If you would like to play I would love it. To add to your taboo list I would put in Gore , sadism, and snuff. If you don't want to play I would like to use what I've written up here as a prompt of my own if that is okay with you. I look forward to hearing from you. I'd like long-term roleplay. And you can see I don't go into the one-line response.

 

Wow! awesome, you really read what I was writing! Yeah I'd love to play that. This is just to confirm your great reply and that I'd love to play. Let me think of a direct response to your prompt. So while your limits are totally fine with me, I take from your writing that this would go in a dub-con/non-con direction? No problem if not I'm just asking for the response I'd write.

One

My forehead bears some pearls of sweat as I look on the screen and watch your pretend-stripper-dance. I know your parents are away untill late tomorrow so I decide to act. A vigorous whistle lets Gizmo immediatly react. The beefy canarian mastiff gets up from his place and loayally follows my every step. "We're gonna show charlie what se bargained for, Gizmo" I mumble when stepping out of my house. Gizmo lets out a muffled deep bark. The gleeful anticipation rises as I enter the front yard before your parents house and silently turn my spare keys in the lock. I'm inside the house and I can hear the music from upstairs that you turned on to accompany your preteen dance. Blood rushing to my crotch is slowly firming my cock a little when i climb the stairs. Thinking: 'I'll show you to tease me like that. I'll make you say all those filthy talk directly to my face'

 

On the upper floor I directly step to your door and turn the door knob as silently as I turned the keys. I slowly open, hoping you're not facing the door and take a first step into your "recording studio" where you tease men from all around the world demanding the raping of your tender body.

 

This is so much fun! I think I have started something here as I dance around the room with the three video cameras watching my every move. I stick my tongue out at the screen to all the guys who are saying that they would like to rape my ass and cunt and mouth. It is so funny! They will never find me and I can be as naughty as I want to be. I grab my pigtails with my hands and stretch them out. The music is blaring and as I do a para wet pushing my back out toward the camera I suddenly freeze. There you are standing in the doorway of my room and right at your side is your huge Mastif gizmo. My hands go to cover my exposed nipples and my eyes go wide as I stare at you completely taken by surprise. I can't believe that you are here. Why are you here?

 

"Get out of my room," Ice cream at you as I run for the computer to shut it off. "You are not supposed to be here right now. It's too early!"nervously I back up as you begin to enter the room. The computer and it's cameras are still running.

 

"Don't!" I say with my hand stretched out. "Don't you dare shut that off. I have your whole slutty show here recorded. And if you don't want mommy and daddy to see this, leave the cameras on." I approach a few steps during my talk. For a second I just embrace and enjoy the newly formed powerplay of this. I can see one of your errect nipples standing out between your index and middle finger. The bright rose color makes me even more eager to take this further as I demand "You'll make a special show now or I'll send my recording to not only your mom and dad but your facebook profile! Do you want that?!" I ask further approaching you. I grin as Gizmo let's off a short grunt.

 

I almost faint when I hear that you have been watching me. And what is more you have been recording everything that I have done. Did you see my comment that this was for you? The tiny little thong that I was wearing and was damp is suddenly wet and I am feeling a strong tingling sensation throughout my whole groin. I see you staring at me and licking your lips and then I realize that I am pulling on my nipples at the same time. I step away from the computer letting everything wrong as it was. I can only imagine what my parents would do if they found out that I was being naughty in front of the computer. And I swallowed hard as you get to getting closer the first thing that I thought was that you were going to spank me in front of everyone for being such a naughty girl. But then I saw the look on your face I knew that you had something different in mind. Gizmo is right there at your side looking so big and threatening.

 

I slowly approach my hand torwards your head. Since you have nowhere to go I just try to make my movements not too sudden at first. When my hand reaches your hair I stroke it gently. "No one has to know Charlie." My hand clinches to a fist around your hair. The movements are not fast or aprupt but the directly transfer to you as I force you to kneel on the bed. I glance at your preteen butt.  
"Stretch your ass out, toy" My fingers snap and Gizmo approaches obedient to my command. I snap again and point directly to your snatch. As he puts his forelegs on the bed I rip aside your black lace string, one hand still holding you in place by your hair. Gizmo starts to lick your bared cunt with his big, wet, rough-surfaced mastiff tounge. The dog flips his tounge on your flesh and I watch you while I hold you with my fist in your hair.

 

"No!" I screamed out in fear. "He's a dog! Dogs are not supposed to do this to people."I try to crawl away but your hand in my hair jerks me back and I let out a squeak. The dogs tongue is digging into my pussy and I feel my face turning red with shame. All I can think of is that those three cameras are recording everything and broadcasting it to the world. I am being licked in the pussy by a dog. If I had known what was going on in the Internet I would have been mortified beyond belief. My coin total was going through the roof. Man from all over the world we're texting directions to you and what you should do to me now that I had been caught. Gizmos tongue moves up to my asshole and ask if there is nothing protecting it jams into it. I try moving my hips out of the way and he just follows it like a demon. The roughnessof his doggie tongue is starting to get to me and I start painting. I can't help but think I look like one of those bitch dogs being fucked by a stray dog.

 

With all the movements of your hips I harshly slap your buttcheek. And I repeat it twice in the same spot, just beacause. "You move when I SAY you move, cunt!" my tone is even more scary as it seems calm not as wild as I entered the room. I look down Gizmo's muscular body and I can see his veiny red purple knot reach out. He's grunting as he licks your asshole with his rough wet tongue. I stroke along his head "Yeees Gizmo, you get all exited, huh?" Another smack on your but and I move you further up the bed. The dogs movements follow you as all cameras record the filthy aberration. Finally The mastiff humps on to the bed, still giving your cunt ans asshole a tongue bath. "I think it's time to show your viewers that you really have no limits right? If I really did what they propose you wouldn't even survive this. But it's time to show them something, right? To show them what 11 year old Charlie can do"

 

"No, please!" I grown as you manhandle me up on the bed the dog sticking to me like glue. I feel his heavy weight behind me as he maneuvers to keep his tongue buried in my virgin anus. I can't believe that this is happening. That nice Mr. Frank is doing this to me. Letting his huge dog lick me and threatening to have it mount me. Every time that I make a move to get away his hand smacked my butt and I can only imagine the hand prints that are showing up in the videos. "Please Mr. Frank, I don't want them to see me like this. Please turn the cameras off and I will do whatever you want. Just don't tell my parents. My dad would kill me." By digging has become a constant stream of an intelligent words. My head is rocking back-and-forth as I try to see what is going on behind me. The dogs huge head makes my butt look smaller. As I move my butt to the side and his head follows I can see his fat, red shovel-headed penis hanging out at its sheathe. there is a large ball of muscle about the size of an orange that is pushing out of the end of his Furry sheathe. Then I suddenly realize what Mr. Frank is talking about. He wants the dog to fuck me! He wants the dog to rape me. I can read the words crossing the computer screen and that's all that those men watching from their computers are screaming for. I hide my face in the covers of my bed not realizing that my butt is going up even higher and making it easier for the dog to mount me.

 

This time it's not a real slap that hits your reddened ass cheeks but more a commando to The dog to put his forelegs on your back. The wet veiny knot dangles below his stomach, enourmous for a manmal like that. I lean forward to your head that is still in my tight grip. "Gizmo is gonna mount you now, little dirty fucktoy" And he doesn't know what the words "no" and "stop" mean. You want me to stop the cameras? well no can do right now. But soon we'll have a private off-camera session, so don't worry. And I'll have my fun with you too" The dog is acting instinctively. with you as his bitch in heat he positions himself right behind you and starts mercilessly pushing his fuck pole to your smooth lips that ultimately give way to his brute force. he barks in his deep muffled manor. "It's far away now but one day you'll be nicely asking me to cum when he does that" A chuckle turns into a laughter...

 

And when Gizmo lands his paws on me I grunt loudly at the weight of his impact. I feel is blood red cock jam at my crotch thrusting relentlessly at me. I cry out both in pain and shame as you are reminding me that everything that is happening to me is going out on the Internet. I tried to bounce my hips up-and-down but all of that seems to do is get the dog more excited and he is more frantic in his attack on my cunt. Then I feel it pierce my pussy lips and it drives in about 3 inches. I had heard of a hymen before and knew that this was what he had hit. I think that the dog sensed that because he backed off a little bit and then launched into me hard jamming it all the way into me until he hit that Knot muscle. I groan out a feeble protest. He wraps his four paws around my belly and really starts fucking me. My screams echo through the room. It is like being fucked by a jackhammer. My small hands are gripping at the sheets ripping them from the mattress. I had never imagined that fucking was like this. My face I know is rather then my butt and I turn my head to the side and look right into one of the cameras with tears streaming down my face and knowing that forever I will be known as a dog fucker. Gizmo longed forward and my eyes went wide as I felt the huge knot push in to my battered cunt hole. I don't know what kept me conscious, but I could feel his fat cock pulsing inside of me. I felt something drip off my pussy lips. He was coming in me!

 

When my faithful boy Gizmo starts to up the ante in his copulation game I take the one camera that is fixed on a tripod and put it right for a close up of your cunt getting hammered by the vibrant red pole. I grab Gizmo's neck and shake him a little by the neck skin just as I do when we play rough in the backyard and I wanna rile him up to power him out. The dog that so rarely gives noise, pulls up his flews exposing his bigh sharp teeth and starts barking and grunting. His exitement is shown by thrusting you even harder, mercilessly stabbing your helpless little twat with a machine-like force.  
When he's close I see your shame-red head turn to the side. Gizmo has the honor to pop or rather crush your cherry. I already know that neither you nor the perv-comunity watching this will ever forget this moment, captured in close-up and wide shot alike. So I'll get my tease by stepping to your face and just gloat over the reddened grimace of shame and hurt, of shock and small confused extasy. I grab your hair once more, turning your head that's pressinto the sheets over to face me. Like water in an empty desert your face and look allays my hunger for that sweet pain of yours. "Yes Charlie, he's close. He crushed your cherry and now you'll know how it feels to have a huge mastiff cumload in your pussy. And you know what's the greatest thing about that?" My look intensifies and my pupils widen. I'm panting in glee and hunger for your reaction "This is just the prelude!" In short poweful convulsions the furry, beefy dog unload all his cum into you in a rate that your tiny cunny can't hold so that little milky spurts exit to the side of the twitching red rocket that is plunged into your body.

 

I was like a rag doll under the huge animal raping me. I cried uncontrollably as you pulled my face out of the sheets by my hair and I saw the look of Madness on your face and I screamed. My eyes had gone white with fear and my screams matched the hows of the huge Hound that was buried deep inside of my once virgin pussy. Every hard thrust of the huge dog seemed to push me deeper in the mattress until my torso was almost vertical and was resting on my shoulders and neck. I felt his come boiling in me and squirting out of the seal that the huge not made against the inside of my pushy. It was squirting everywhere running down both my ass cheeks and my groin. Gizmo was over the top of me panting hard and drooling down on my head leaving splatters of dog slobber all over my face. Suddenly the dog was stepping over me dragging me along the bed until I had flopped down on my back and he was facing the other direction with his ass toward mine. His tail had curled up and I could look right down my blood and cum streaked belly to see my poor pussy stretched seemingly to the breaking point. He growled ferociously and gave a couple of hard jerks that drags me along the bed. I had read on the internet that dogs will knot their cocks in a bitch's cunt and would stay tied to the female for up to an hour. You laughed like a maniac when the dog suddenly hopped off the bed dragging me behind it and causing me to go flying off the bed and landing on my back with a crunching smack on the floor. We were still tied together as he went shuffling along the floor. I was crying uncontrollably and as I looked up and saw you holding a camera right over my face. You moved the camera down my body until you focused it right on my crotch where the dog's cock was still stuck inside of me. My arms and legs were spread out and I look like a nasty dog slut.

 

I knew from last year when Gizmo bounced that irish setter that It could take a while until the knotty swelling went down. Still when he dragged you over, then off the bed and pulled you behind him like a piece of trash, amusment mixed into my deep satisfaction and I couldn't keep my laughter.  
I didn't even plan it that way. In my horny daze on the way over to your house I thought I'd just fuck you in front of all those men. But now that I see that chaos and the pain it causes you, I'm glad it went that way. The snap of my fingers let Gizmo stop his stroll around the room immediately. He goes into a crouching position, his hound cock bend backwarts and half into the pussy behind him. He wimpers and yowls a few times as the swelling goes back. I look at the bloody juicy mess that spreads out from your ravaged cunt up your whole body. I still come to the conclusion that, while your hole is gaping wide and looks broken, I stopped Gizmo in time and no irreversible damage is done. 'Good...' I think 'that's good...'  
As the last Inch leaves your raped body your waist drops to the ground and is finally free.  
Still holding the lightweight tropod with the cam I again position it for a close-up. A pan over your soaked body your panting chest ends on your face. I crouch down with one knee on your shoulder making it impossible to move away from me. I have to because next I reach for that reddeng sore and swollen wound-like hole that has been your pussy just moments ago. I take a full hand of the fluid cocktail that runs out there in a stream. Of course your reaction is immediate. i wait until you're responsive again to lift your head up. "Open your mouth!" I shout the order "Open your mouth and stick your tongue out! And get a tase of your popped cherry and the reason why everybody will call you charlie, the bitch in heat when I broadcast this in your school auditorium!" After your reaction I smear the bloody cum juice on your tongue and into your moth with a pervy grin on my face. I cllean my fingers by swiping in your cheeks an pushing them shortly down your throat.

 

I think I was knocked out because suddenly I felt a knee pressing painfully to my shoulder and the huge dog cock worth sliding from my battered cunt. I felt like I had been beat up by a bunch of men, but it was only one dog. One big dog. I had no idea what I look like through all those millions of people watching me. I heard you laughing at me. When you begin digging around in my tender pussy I screamed. The pain was so intense it felt like you were sticking your whole arm up in me. When you pulled it out I collapsed against the floor. I lay there panting like the dog. My little chest rose and fell so rapidly I thought it was going to explode. I open my eyes to see your hand dripping dog cum and blood on my nose and lips. I could barely understand the words that you are saying but I heard you threaten to show them at school if I didn't open my mouth. With a pouty whimper I shake your Leaf open my lips a little bit but it is enough for you as you jam your hand into my mouth. Instantly my stomach goes upside down from the stench and taste of blood and come. I tried pushing up against you slapping your arm and wrist.

 

I was shocked by your cruelty when you put your fingers into my mouth and swirled them around my tongue trying to make sure that every get up with coated with the slime running from my pussy. Every time you hit the back of my throat with your fingers it caused me to gag. Then just as I was about to throw up you would call out and wipe your spit and slime coated fingers on my face. I don't know how long you did this but I knew that by the time you moved on to something new I could barely see out of my eyes through all the filth. Suddenly you were dragging me by the hair and I had to walk on my heels holding my roots to keep you from pulling it out. You dropped me and I knew exactly where. I had set up the three cameras special on this spot so that they could record me dancing.

 

"Your face is just a mess. Look at you! No way I'm fucking that today." I let that sink in. let the silence creep the room while you can see a thumbnail of what I'm talking about on the laptop screen. Still silent I end the broadcast. All three cameras agree with a short buzzing sound. "Look at this mess" I repeat flipping a strain of hair up. Evreything from hairs, to cum, juices and blood, the hounds saliva and yours are mixed togethter. Again I let this humiliation take effect. Without violence or shouting. Just an indifferent disgust in my voice. depending on your reaction: after that I go to your closet and open it. from the "non-sexy-staple" of panties I take a white cotton slip and leave the room. You just hear sounds from the upper floor bathroom. When I come back ,you see I have filled the slip with toilet paper soaked in ointment. A hint of mercy floats in my tone now "here take a shower and put that on. Go rest. I'll take care of mommy and daddy. When you wake up tomorrow look at your site in the private chat channel. I'll have written you what to do next" I carefully place the ointment-panties upwards on your bed and throw a few pain killers beside them. "Two pills maximum" I mumble. Then, as sudden as I came before that horibble incident, I leave.

 

I tried to sit up but every move causes sharp pains through my crotch. I watch has mr. Frank leaves the room accompanied by his huge dog. Neither one of them look back at me. The red light cameras have gone off and the computer screen is black. It is so quiet in the room that I can hear the boards creak as he and his dog leave the house. When the door slams I break down and cry. I don't even have to ask myself why it happened. I had brought it on myself. I thought it would be funny teaching all those men a lesson and all that happened was that I got taught it horrible lesson. I don't know how long I cried. But when my tears were dry in my eyes could cry no more I knew that I had to try to put everything in order. I was able to get up on my hands and knees and I crawl to the bed and grab the pills and down them with a drink from a can of soda that had been sitting on my bedside table. As I went up to the bathroom I took the panties that that were soaked in ointment with me. By the time I got to the top of the stairs I was able to shakily get to my feet. The mirror in the bathroom was the first time I had a chance to look and see what was done to me. There were scratches along my sides and tits from where the dog had held me. I could see bruises forming in my crotch and it was a cummy bloody mess. I gasped and almost fainted when I saw my face. I would have cried if there was any cry left in me. As it was I crawled into the bathtub that had been filled already. I was so guilty and the water reddened so quickly that I had to empty and refill it twice before I could feel clean. I was able to make it back to bed and put on those panties. I don't know what was in the ointment but it did help me feel better. The last thing I remember before going to sleep was Mister Frank's warning that he would take care of my parents. I sobbed in helplessness as nightmares took me away

 

The time it takes to wake up seems forever. The room is filled with a warm saturday sun as you slowly lift your torso and support it with your arms bend back on the bed. When your eyes fully open you see beams of sunlight shining directly on your little laptop table with ne notebook open and one of the three cameras clipped on its top. It is an almost religous iconopgraphy. Beside the laptop is your smartphone that is blinking seemingly in praise for the one eyed monster whose screen was the portal of your demise on that past day. You slowly crawl you way forward and you can feel a burning soreness in your crotch. Not only that your whole body feels sore and exhausted. You pull the little table on wheels torwards you. Your phone screams in blinking-language that you have 1 new message. You are reluctant but you tap the notification and it's... DAD.  
"Hey Charlie-Angel! Mom and I talked to Frank yesterday. We're glad you had so much fun. ;-D Since he told me that you have great things planned even mommy stopped worrying ;-) We decided to stay out until tuesday so no boring parents. ;-P Kiss from Mommy, Love you sweetheart ;-*  
The complete overuse of emoticons where like a authetification that this came from your dad. Your eyes tear up and the choking feeling in your throat prepares another crying. The second before the first whimper can exit your body the booting melody of your laptop rings out and your screen lits bright in your face. You forget anything else and just stare at it. How?!?! Mr. Franks words come back into your mind. "Check your site"... Still wondering how this comes to be you login your Camgirl profile. A circled "1" in the top right corner marks a new private message. It's me of course: "Morning Charlie. As I promised I took care of your parents. Don't worry they don't know that you're the bitch in heat yet. Neither does your school or your friends." beneath is a link to an imageboard forum. You click it and your browser opens. You recognize the site. On your quest to tease the old pervs you'e come across a lot of sites. The thread status says "private". All there is, is an embedded video player that shows your mess of a face from the day before. Upon clicking play your tears come back. I seem to have cut a little best of from the horrible incidents. But You quickly realize that, while showing vile brutality, that's not the point of the video. Your worst dance-moves are cut back and forth with you getting dragged off the bed and bumping on the ground then to sticking your tongue out. This is cut like – counting on the worlds complete lack of empathy – some morbid "epic fail" edition. It's supposed to make horrible people laugh about your misery! At the end it just says "be online at 5 pm"....

 

I winced when my legs took my weight when I walked toward the bathroom. My groin still felt like it was on fire. When I saw the clock in the hallway I was shocked to see that it read 3 o clock. At first I wondered if it was 3 in the morning but there was too much brightness from the Sun coming in the windows. I couldn't believe that I had slept that long. No wonder why I had to pee so bad. Saturday and half the day was wasted. As I sat down on the toilet I pulled my panties down and was shocked to see all the dried come and blood that were soaked into the crotch of the panties. I looked down between my legs and saw the black and blue bruises that covered my crotch. It looked like I had been whipped right on my pussy. I remembered a time a few years ago when Daddy had got so mad at me that he had spanked me so hard that I had bruises for a week. This was different though. These bruises I had gotten from being fucked by a brute of a dog while my "nice" neighbor had stood by and laughed the entire time and millions of people on the internet watched my shame. I stifled a sob and let be pee run from my pussy. After I tenderly wiped myself I got up off the toilet and dropped the tissue into the bowl when I noticed that there was blood and come mingling with my P. Just how much come had that dog put in me I wondered. Quickly I flush the toilet and went to the sink to wash my hands. My face looked better than it had last night and there was only a couple of small bruises on my cheek. The scratches around my chest were still there but they had already started to heal.  
If I had been an observant person I might have noticed the small button camera that had been installed in the corner of the bathroom and was watching my every action. What I did not know was that you had come back to the house after I was soundly asleep and installed cameras throughout the house in locations that would be difficult to find. There was no place that I could go without being watched. Without the fear of being caught I went downstairs totally naked and poured myself a bowl of cereal and milk. I sat at the counter and was eating my cereal when I heard a big dog barking. It sounded like it was coming from your yard. Recalling last night and feeling A Rush of fear I ran upstairs. There was a window that looked out over the backyards of the houses down the street and I went to that window and looked down on your yard. There you were along with that huge Mastiff. You were playing catch with the dog and we're not looking in my direction. I watched you for a moment wondering what I felt for you. I knew the first thing was fear. I mean that you had broke into my house with your dog and let the animal rape me brutally. Whose tummy would not get queasy at the thought of living right next door to a rapist and a child molester especially when you were the object of his lust. Suddenly you turn around and wave up at me as if you know that I am watching you. I see you snap your fingers and the dog comes padding over to you and sits down. You are laughing as you reach underneath the dog and playfully jerk on his sheath. Then you look up at me again and give me the okay sign and hold up five fingers. In panic I run it from the window and back to my room and close the door. I know that it is useless to lock it because Mom and Dad gave you the key but still I do. I sit down in front of the computer and see that it is 459. I go to the site with a feeling of gut-wrenching Terror and click on the log in button. Each time I logged in there is a total sheet. It showed that I had 27512 hitz and over 179,000 coins. Not quite a million people but it still was a lot. And that coins equated to almost $8,000! I couldn't help but giggle. Getting dog raped on the internet paid really well.

 

After a my little visit last night I was tired and even though my blood was still pumping into my croch and it still felt it was almost boiling there I didn't take care of it. Yes, mainly because I was so tired that my cock was the one thing in my body that was still active. But for another much more satisfying reason. I knew you would take care of that from now on. With the great connection with your parents that I planned to expand and keys to your house it had become a self-service outlet. Seriously. Who would ever use his own hand to jerkoff again, when he can just use this hot piece of eleven year old candy that is to obey his every order, or - even if not - is just taken by brute force?? That tight slut wasn't even alive when Clinton jizzed on his secretary and now she will do things that not even a hooker would do. I was gonna enjoy every minute of that. Before I knew it was almost 5pm and so I flipped open my laptop. Quickly after loging on to my throaway account I could see you sitting on the edge of the bed and looking empty into the camera. It wasn't the hardest thing to hack that. It wasn't my main interest I just neded to make sure I keep control of what happened. With a mouse click I switched your stream to private and started typing. Frank: Have you redone the ointment? It's important to change it for better healing!

 

I see your message amongst the hundreds of others that are streaming past the screen all begging me to do the dog again and this time let the guy fuck you. You must have done something because your message is highlighting and flashing. As soon as I see it I realized that I hadn't used the ointment and I get up off the bed and go to the bedside table and squeeze out some of the tube onto my fingers and rub it on my tender pussy. I go back to my bed and climb on flashing my ass to the cameras then I sit down and type out, " I am sorry guys but I forgot to put ointment on my sore pussy to help it heal after the big dog raped it. I really hope everyone like seeing me get raped like that. I am most assured that it is going to happen again. I am a little slut who only deserves to be mistreated and fucked in all my holes. It doesn't matter if it is a man or a dog or a pony. That is all I am good for is to be a cock sheathe." I knew that you were watching me as tears began to well up in my eyes and run down my cheeks. I told my viewers that if they came up with a total of 50000 coins tonight that I would be raped again. I began to pull on my swollen nipples and areolas. I swiped my tongue across my lips making them wet and smiling weakly at the men who were watching from all over the world. The coin counter was going crazy in 10 minutes it had passed 75000 coins and showed no sign of slowing down. I reached for my keyboard and PM'd you. "They want you to rape me again."

 

I reply you via PM. "I know they want. I can read it. And your announcement has made you quite som bucks already. We shouldn't disappoint them. But they are just the spice in the soup. So I should make sure that you understand how all of this goes from here. I talked with your dad last night. He told me he'd be out more often soon. Then some stupid boring shit about a client in Austin. I don't care. Here are you're options: You'll tell your daddy and maybe he wants to help you, call the police or something. But one thing is for sure. He will never "un-see" this and whatever happens... How often he tries to drink himself to sleep or goes on vacation with you to reconnect... From that moment on you will never be Charie-Angel again. You will be the sodomized bitch in heat. So you can choose that or you just keep on with your life and be a happy family exept the few times a week when you're mine. For that time you'll be without rights or limits and your only purpose is to do and say whatever the fuck I want. Get it?" I lean back in my chair and stroke Gizmo's massive head as I wait for a reply with some gleeful anticipation.

 

The whole world watch while I made a decision that would affect me for the rest of my life. I could not have my daddy no what has happened. Mr. Frank and Gizmo would have their way with me. I didn't even think about what might have happened if I told Daddy what you had done and we called the police. All I could think about was the shame and the probability that he would kick me out of the house. Fearfully I leaned over the keyboard and I typed to pay for words that would seal my existence. "You win Mister Frank. What do you want me to do?" I feel an itch in my pussy and unconsciously scratch it not realizing that you had put a button camera under my computer desk.

 

I read the reply and a huge grin widened from ear to ear. She finally understood. And so I had a toy to play with. I had so much I could've ordered her. But why now, why on the camera like all these idiots? All I typed was "I'll be over there in an hour. get ready to be all mine tonight." I got up from the laptop, not waiting for any response. I tooke a long, hot shower. By now my cock is bloodrushed for so long it starts to ache. I have to be careful whashing my balls not to hurt myself. I chucke at the thought "Why even shower? This is not a date. You can be sweaty and dirty and she'll still take everything you give her with a thank you" Well that would be a test for another day. I jump into grey training pants an pull a fresh tshirt out of the closet. I look at Gizmo who responds with that faithful dog look, his head skewed and awaiting orders. I leave the room and snap a finger. The sun already stands deep when I leave the house. It's the time of day where you are surprised how warm the direct sunlight is. Gleefully I wander over to your house. I laugh out loud about the extra turns of the key I have to make to unlock and then open the door. I enter with already dilated eyes and a smile that let's my teeth show to make my way into your room.

 

"I'm scared. I think someone just broke into the house!" I type in the general message area so that all my viewers know what's going on. Nervously with a sinking feeling in my stomach I crawl up on the bed and Scoot to the backboard. I think about pulling the sheet over me but what good would that do. I can hear your foot falls come up the steps and swallow hard and I hear Gizmo claws. Somehow I thought you might leave the dog at home but he was right at your side when you burst through the door with a big grin on your face. I cringe as Gizmo comes running up to the bed and just lays his head on the mattress staring intently at me. I look over at you and can see your training pants tented. When I look over at the computer I can see it going crazy. I feel like a young girl in the Roman Colosseum about to be raped before 60,000 horny Roman men. All of them are screaming suggestion about what I should get. In my mind I hear dog, horse, lion, elephant, anything with in huge cock

 

I fully enter and step to your bed, go to one knee to be closer to you, before I speak. My voice isn't loud not even mean. Almost nice. Almost. "There you are. I hope you feel better than last night, huh? Got a good night sleep. Some pain killers and the ointment to heal what can be healed in a day." I shortly stand up and bring the tripod cam over for a better closer shot. I see you nerviously checking Gizmo out. "Don't worry he's just another spectator for now. You are such a big star am I right? You think you're a star now? Then why don't you start a little show. Just do it to me, my eyes are the camera and all you need. Let me take care of the rest. Remember last week when you came closer to the cam and startet sucking your fingers and talking about what all those viewer could do with you if they just knew where you are? Huh, your little slutty rape-baiting? Well do that. But to me and now you are my little-rape toy so tell me about it." I glance at you, the bulge in my pants twitching from time to time.

 

My deep green eyes bulge out as I listen to your threats, spoken and unspoken. My shoulders sag as I look down Gizmo's big head and back to you. I've resigned myself to my fate. Slowly I nod not being able to look you in the eyes the only other place I have to look is your twitching cock under your pants.  
"I am your rape doll, Mister Frank." I whimper and bite my thumb nail nervously. "I will be you and Gizmo's cum dump. You want that don't you. You want to see me with cum soaked hair and it dripping from my nose and lips. You'd love to see all these horny men raping me and spilling their jism all over me." I panted as I must have gone on for 10 minutes while the listeners watched enraptured eash jerking off to his favorite scene of filth coming from my innocent mouth.

 

The twitches in my crotch intensify and although you try not to look me in the eyes, that's exactly my goal. My hand goes up to your chin to move it. You can see the pleasure in my look when our eyes meet and it's as deep as it is wrong. I make you repeat some of the things you said. When you talk about being my rape doll and my cum dump you cleary feel that my hand with wich I hold you is shivering. You feel how every look of shame and huliliation and every drop of tears you spill out somehow goes into a biochemical reaction between us and becomes an ether of mad lust for me. Just when you repeat the part where you talk about the users spilling their jizz on you slightly looking to the side and watch your coin counter go through the roof, something in your periphery approaches fast. It's not my hand hitting you. But it's wet and stays there. You look at me in disbelief as you realited I just spat in your face. The gob of spit hit you on your forehead near your eye and now it runs down at the side of your face. While you are still baffled at my actions an actual slap follows and my hand stays the to smear the saliva into your hair at the temples. "You have forgotten to make your little breaks and suck on your little fucking fingers, bitch!" I say. The tone doesn't quite match the words as I am not the least bit loud, almost a whisper but so intense that my voice almost cracks. "Oh Charlie I so love it. I already can't wait until your face is all red and swollen!"  
I urge you to continue. But when/if you do I will spit on your fingers/mouth also. Bring you out of it with a slap then force you to keep on

 

Stare at you in shock and disbelief as your spittle runs down my cheek and then your hands are pulling my face to force me to look into your eyes. I will never forget the look of Pure Evil that stared back at me. The words were so soft and yet threatening. I could feel your hands tremble as they held tightly onto my face and then suddenly you spat at me again that Landing in my left eye and running down from my eyelashes to drip down across my lips. I was revolted when you used your thumbs to force it in my mouth and then you grabbed my hair with one hand and the other took hold of my hand and shoved it in my mouth. You started fucking my mouth with my own hand until there were four fingers that were stretching it to the very limit. My stomach turned as I wondered if this was what it was to be a slut and a cum dump. You held tightly onto my wrist until I started fucking my mouth with my own and on my own did you let go and pet Gizmo on the head making sure that he knew the dog bitch would be ready for him whenever he wanted. Tears, spit, and slobber ran down my face and dripped on to my chest running down between mine just for me kit to collect in my belly button. I cried as you would jerk back on my head forcing my mouth open around my fingers and spit into it. My misery was complete. I was sure I could feel no more shame than this, but then I realized that you had just started.

 

When I force your slender and slim fingers around your strawberry lips and big spit lands on them I force them in. All in there is petite and beautiful and all in there is covered by my grown man's saliva. All I can think is 'It's a miracle how can keep this up with out just exploding in my sweatpants'  
But I'm in a horny daze, a filthy haze... I grab your t-shirt and my hands rip it apart like it was paper. The collar strikes a little only to be shred to. What? a sports bra? Who do you think you are, Cinderella? I push you on the bed and turn you around by your arm to just tear on those plastic clips on the back of your bra. They give way and when you turn back on your back your stunning pale torso is bared completely. I go down and suck on your left nipple. I suck until the nipple and basically the whole budding mount that's gonna be your breast onee day is deep in my mouth. Pressing you down with my big hand on your whole face I lick along your chest down your rips to your sweet tummy. The tip of my tongue sinks into your belly button and explores the depth of it.  
Back up I snap my fingers and in one jump Gizmo is up on the bed with a deep growl, looking at me. I reach into my pocket and a sizzling nois appears just like outside when we go for a walk and I prepare the fecal bag. Gizmo steps nervously on the spot and starts to whimper. "Yes boy, it's okay. It's okay." I snap againg and point to your tummy. I grin at you and give you a meaningful nod. Gizmo, strugling to keep his balance on the soft bed, lift a leg and... It's warm and almost water like. The dogs pee hits a the end of your sternum and runs down in a stream that ultimately collects in a little lake in your belly button. It is flooded with dog peen now, the liquid makes a puddle thrice the size of it. Only barely noticable a steam from it's warmth goes up from it. The puddle's surface sloshing with every little move you make.

 

I screamed out as you ripped my t-shirt apart and then flipped me over and attacked my sports bra like a mad man. I struggled to get away from your pawing hands. when you pull me back over and my chest is bared before your lust filled eyes. I try to crawl back on the bed and if I could I would have buried myself in the mattress. Mr Franks mouth attacks my nipple. I feel his teeth pulling on it as if it were a rubber band his lips suck it in until he has the whole thing in his mouth and I am beating on his head to stop it. my eyes were wide with horror as I looked down and saw my poor boobie being stretched and thought he was going to rip it from my chest. suddenly you let it go and it seems to snap back into shape covered with your spit and saliva. you cover my small face with your hand and hold me down while your tongue traces a trail down to my sensitive belly button. I feel your tongue dig in it and squirm. I feel a strange sensation in my crotch. My pussy feels like it is on fire. my hips are raising off the mattress light I am trying to force my belly button into your probing mouth. my face reddens with Shame as I realize that I can't stop what is happening to me. you suddenly stop sitting back and my hips fall back on the mattress. I hear the snap of fingers and that can only mean one thing. Gizmo. the dog jumped up on the bed and at your command step over me. I heard a crinkling and then the dog raised its left leg and started to pee. I cried out as I felt his jet of piss hit my chest and slow down until it was collecting in my belly button. It was so hot that I placed my hand into the Stream. I tried to wipe it out of my belly button only to push the piss down into my crotch and feel it flowing down my pussy lips and asshole finally collecting underneath my butt. I panted into your hand and raised my own fingers to my lips and began to suck on them. my other hand went to my crotch and I began to rub my clit. my shame is complete as I try while I am sucking dog pissed on fingers and rubbing my clit to have an orgasm while the dog is still pissing on me. I cried and tried to look up at you through a gap in your fingers that still held my held down. I could see your eyes filled with lust and Madness. if I had thought what happened yesterday was the worst I could only imagine what was going on in your mind now.

 

As I take my hand off your face and your upper body tilts up a little, the stream of warm pee flows down on the sides and down to soake the waistband of your panties as your belly button empties the golden reservoir. I snap my fingers again and show Gizmo his place to sit. The loudness of your screams and moans, my horny grunting and panting and Gizmos muffled, deep barks dies down and the atmosphere is getting quiter. The photo light with a soft box attached, that daddy bought you for "making cute pics" last year is the dominating light source after the last sunbeams left the room as if even the big Orb of light in the sky didn't want to participate in the abomination in this room. "Now pull off your panties. Show me your little cunny and tell me that your still tight and fresh for Mr Frank. Tell me what I can do with it" While I watch and enjoy you obey I think to myself 'I know how it looked yesterday and even the expensive ointment can't fix that in a day. If I enter you there and come to the point of brain-switch-off, smash and hammer that slit like a V8 engine cylinder, you'll just pass out from the pain. But I can use your sore twat to test your limits, see what you can take and then take it from there to finally "open the valve" on my overloaded, over-sensitized balls.'

 

I am finally able to sit up a little bit as I look down at my soil body. I reek of the stench of dog piss and even as I sit up and that pierce runs from my belly button and soaks my panties I can see that gizmo has chosen a spot right next to my head to sit down. I take a moment to look at him and his cock is inside his shoe but the tip of the shoe is wet with his piss and does stench is overwhelming. He is so big that the mattress leans that way and I have to push off his haunches to sit up. Mr. Frank makes me sit up when you demand that I take off my panties I am just at glad to do that to get them away from me. I lean back on my shoulders and push myself up with my feet under my ass and peel my wet panties off and toss them into the corner of the room. When I let my ass back down there is a screeching sound of dog piss that has soaked the sheets and mattress and I groan out in embarrassment. I never wet the bed. How am I going to explain this to my parents? I am sure that they will know that it is not my pee because it smells too different. I can only imagine myself telling my dad what happened. " Oh Daddy it wasn't my fault. I went on the internet and it a bunch of old farts by pretending that they could all fuck me and I was doing a striptease and all that and then Mr Frank came over with his big dog and he let the dog rape me and then he came over again and he let the dog piss on me." Yeah sure he would believe that in a heartbeat. I'm sure that he would just go over to mr. Frank's Place and apologize for the story that I had made up about him just to cover up the fact that I had pissed in my bed and they would have a good laugh.

 

I push my knees apart so that you could examine my swollen pussy. It wasn't as red as it had been in this morning and some of the swelling had gone down. There was a dampness from DP and even a few golden drops that hung on the lips and on my clit. Suddenly I giggled. The thought of you going down on me and then finding all that dog piss there in your mouth just struck me as funny. I clamped my hand over my mouth and try to look anywhere but at you.

 

I look in satisfaction as you pull of the cotton panties that had basically been your ointment diaper. And sure, the ointment had done some work, regarding the resembance of just an open wound from the day before. But the aftermath of the sodomizing rape by a 120 pund dog were still more than obvious. I remember the untouched stadium well. Those few square inches between your legs have been burnt into my mind. These puffy, slightly moist outer labia, a dream of perfect roundess that mounted in a pale and smoooth venus mound. Where the outer lips met in the middle there was a bright pink slit that gave only a peak of the innocence that they harbored. Now the look could be described with "needlessly broken beauty". Bruises blossomed like poisonous flowers on the outer lips that were more than just puffy. They were swollen in a dark magenta. And scratches – closed and healed by the ointment - defaced the lower part where the hounds red rocket had violated this beautiful art piece to what you would be from now on: Just a piece of rape meat. A thing that I could get me when I was horny and needed to fuck. Or that I could humiliate and torment and piss on while thousands of perverts watch and cheer.  
And you already knew that your innocence and your preteen pain was a currency that was met with hard dollars. I got closer to it and almost thought about just eating you out until you scream with extasy. That's when I heard you giggle. My head snap-tilted up and I watched as you try to look away and cover your giggling mouth. "Y-You think it's funny? You think you're a comedian?" The tone of my voice was like an Iceberg. Arcticly cold and below the surface was a pitchblack threat. With the palm of one hand I shove Gizmo's head who bended under the move until he jumped of the bed. The first hit almost threw you off the bed. You had no orientation and awarenes where up or down was. No pain, it came to quick and the impact and the arch-sinister look in my face made your adrenalin get you those 5 seconds of painless sharpness. The second time I hit the other cheek. I struck with the palm of my hand but they came like a fistpunch. By now I was swinging like you were a 200 pund guy in a barfight, and by the fourth hit you already saw stars before your eyes. You can barely orientate your self but you feel that both your ankles are being grabbed an teared up. I got rid of my sweatpants and bend your legs beside your body. They are so far up that your petite feet were left and right of your head. The broken beauty between your legs just bared and above the matress as your body reacted to being almost folded like a cardboard box.  
You hear the iceberg again. "Now let's see how funny this is. Let's see how many scratches are still healing inside your tight bitch-pussy" My cock approaches your little slit and you see it for the first time. Wildly twitching, the uncut head foregoing the shaft that was stud with thick blue-ish and red-ish veins that in it's current overpumped state seemed to throb. A drop of precum became a longer thread. I spit on the bruised outer lips and smear the wannabe-lube around with my cock-tip. I see that you stare at my cock and – both hands buisy with your ankles – I flip your legs together at your head. The Iceberg cracks and screams now. "Don't!... Don't you fucking dare to look away or close your eyes. If you stop looking, it will be your end." My mad dilated eyes made clear I wasn't joking. "Now let's see how much pain you can take you little rape-candy!" And so my cock starts applying pressure and sinks in...

 

I don't know what overcame me to think such thoughts that Mister Frank head turned around and was not going to rape you anymore. You almost seemed kind. The way that you looked at my battered pussy and made sure that it is healing properly. I felt that things were going to be different then suddenly it was over. I don't even know why you changed. I just giggled. It was nothing wrong or different. You were slapping at Gizmo and he jumped off the bed. I never saw a dog moves so fast. Then a brick hit me in the side of the head. At least that was what it felt like. It sent me tumbling my arms and legs akimbo. It wasn't until the third punch that I realized that mister Frank was hitting me. I screamed and rolled into a bar trying to protect myself from his horrible Wrath. Then he was on top of me. He forced my leg up and was not satisfied until my feet were next to my ears. My bum had to roll up to make his possible or I would have been broken in half. He held me that way with a hand to my neck. I mewled with horror not even registering that pain that was filling my head. I knew that he was going to kill me, I saw it in his eyes. Hatred and anger. It was like being with a demon possessed and in my minds eye I saw him change into the great horned devil with a massive thorny cock. Curled Horns protruded from his head like a Ram you ready to take anything that which ended way. A great tail looped around him and ended in need cock that was even more massive than his own weapon. They both leak come like a faucet that had been let off. Saliva Drift from this from mouth and sharp Fang threatens to tear me open. I felt his weight fall on me crush me into the mattress. His cocks touch my pussy almost gently but that would just an illusion. I'm trying to close my eyes when he yelled at me that he will kill me if I do. But look down in complete horror when he rams his swollen member into me, all the way to the Hilt in a single stroke. There is an emptiness in my brain as I become completely detached from what is happening to me. My voice has gone hoarse from screaming. Every time you thrust into me committed off the bed like a toy. A small rape toy forever in your.

 

The hoarsely screams as I enter you mak me even mader with lust. But more importantly, the hart hitting of your face shows stongly now. Dark scarlet swellings on both sides that make your little face even more beautiful. Your whole body shivers from pain as cock rips everything open that hasn't completely healed inside you. Your magenta lips pressed to the side as my Pole is drilling in deep, tapping your cervix. No matter if you close your eyes or turn your head: as soon as you don't look me in the eyes, I take great pleasure to hit right onto your swollen cheeks until look right in my face again and that fear and pain and tears become my ether again. I precisely check your condition, never risking you passing out. When I see that you are already in complete shell-shock from the pain I give you something to "come back into the room" "Hey Bitch! You can beg me. And you can offer me things. Maybe I'll stop then. Only if you do it real' good and use the right words, but it could end that unbelievable pain. "

 

Desperately I look around the room every time when I move my head I feel lightning bolts of pain causing me to grimace. My face feels swollen penis hard to form words. I try to find something that is of value, anything and then my eyes find Rufus my stuffed teddy bear. With a pleading look in my eyes i I weakly raise my hand and point to the Shelf where Rufus watches my defilement.  
"Please... You can have Rufus, just please stop." My head drops it to this mattress too weak to do anything else.

 

If your offer had been made in a less lusty and extatic phase of this powerplay I might have been more elaborate in my resposne but sunken in your swollen, hurt cunt I can only chuckle when I look at the Teddy bear, sitting on the shelf over the bed. I take it in a hurry and show it to you "You mean this? That's what you offer me? That doesn't belong to you! That's Charlie's teddy bear. You are just a piece of meat and you can offer what you have right here." Again a spit hits your swollen face. I can see that the pain is keeping you at the brink of shell-shock. Your body seems to be prepared to shut off any sense and emotion it has to, to keep you conscious and sane. I look for the wetness At my cock that is almost numb from being rushed with blood. I'm not surprised to see exactly that. Some of the wounds from Gizmo's treatment have ripped open again and I'm not sure you're body is realizing it. I pull out and say "That's not your rufus anymore" I throw it onto Gizmo's head as my hands are to buisy with ankles and throats to snap my finger. But he seems to understand and attacks the stuffed animal in a true mastiff way. Shaking his massive head with the animal in between his jaws it's soon just plush rags. I'm out of you but I still hold your feet up to your head as I like this position of helplessness. "Look toy, I see you almost fanting. Your body can't comprehend what's happening to him. So you can either offer me your asshole or your throat. What's it gonna be?" My glance wanders between the two choices. I could just take one of them but I want your to give it to me...

 

 

Black. You open your eyes and while the blurred sea of light and colors becomes your room, the memories of last night come checking in one after another. Me forcing you to a private show of baiting while humiliating you, Taking a piss bath from that husky hound that almost ripped you apart the night before. Me sinking my cock into your still bruised slit and the pain you felt. You offered him your teddy bear but he just shook his head. He stopped hurting you but he made you go down on your knees. He made you beg and plea for his cum in your face, call yourself degrading names. He fored you to open your mouth wide and pull down your eyelids and look at him. Then he exploded like a dying sun. I took almost twelve mississippis until his twitching, throbbing cock stopped pumping gooey white cum in your mouth, on your nose, cheeks an forehead and even into your eyes you had to pull open. By the way he screamed during that climax he must have been holding onto that load for quite some time. When he finished, he sank onto his knees and was panting wildly. His face was full of sweat and his whole body was twitching uncontrollably. You'd never seen him like that before. It almost felt like something else was leaving his body with that beams of juice. Something that haunted him. His look was still demeaning after that but it was mean mr. Frank, not mean... something else. He left abruptly just like the night before. As the thick cum of a grown man slowly runs down your face on your tender yet broken little body you understand: The little slut you became for him is nothing to cuddle with after cuming.

 

When I woke it was still dark outside. I have no idea how long I slept. My face felt like it was encrusted with dried glue. Where I touched it I knew immediately what it was. Mr. Franks cum had dried all over my face and hair. I shook with fear and excitement at the memory of what had happened last night. I try to say something just to feel the words come out of my throat but it really hurt a lot. I felt a tingling in my cunt when I recalled how you had grabbed a hold of my hair and fucked my mouth like it was a pussy. When I looked down at myseif I could see bruises and scratches where I have been hit. I looked up at the shelf on which Rufus sat and breathe a sigh of relief that he was still there and in one piece. I crawled out of bed and cried a little bit when my feet hit the floor because I seemed to hurt everywhere. On my nightstand where is a tube of Mr. Franks ointment.  
I put some on my bum hole and some on my face. Then I went to the bathroom and went pee and poop. I wiped myself and flushed the toilet. I was certainly very hungry and I didn't want to cook anything so I put a nightie and decided that I would go to your house and maybe you would feed me. I know that you just lost control. I had done something to make you upset and I do not like it when you are upset. I went downstairs and open the front door and looked out. The street was very quiet and there was no one about. I moved as fast as I could to your front door and then rang the bell. I could hear Gizmo barking from inside the house with his big deep woof.  
this is what I was thinking. I like the fix that you came up with. I have come over to your house so that I could tell you that I know that you didn't mean to hit me so hard. It is OK if you slap me sometimes because I kind of liked it when I got spanked on the bum or even slapped on the face. I am sorry that I got mr. Frank so upset that he got really really angry at me. I like you and I like the sex that we do. I will ask you if it is OK to do that pretend the rape thing for the cameras and whenever you and gizmo what to fuck me. Besides I still have one more hole left. I am still a virgin and I was thinking that maybe you and Gizmo could try to fuck me at the same time like pussy. That way the whole world could see me lose my virginity. I tell you that it is OK for you to be rough with me because I like that when gizmo and you fuck me really hard. I will ask you not to be mean to me. I was thinking that maybe you could do a summary conversation in your little exchange and we close it off by coming back to my room where you to take my virginity.*

 

It wasn't until the last pump of cum was out and glazed your face that I felt like exocised, like I was just now beamed into the room. I realize what has happened. I immediatly stop the broadcast and feel a choking sickness rise in my stomach. I had to go, now! Back at home my head was a rollercoaster. Gizmo instinctively sensed my inner turmoil. He barked inside the house wich almost never happens. When I land on the couch he jumps on, turns in a circle once and drops down, his head on my lap. While I tickle his bricky head I am out of balance and a little in panic. What was I thinking. May be I can call Dave and convince him to stay until thursday but if I continue in this intensity he'll have to stay there forever I don't want him to notice. I continue to pore over the last 48h until I finally fall asleep. Wouff... Woufff I am almost standing up straight from the dog that – again – breaks his habit of being quiet and calm inside the house. When I go to the door he's barking at and open I almost shout out! It's you! But instead of threatening me you meet me with compassion and understanding. From how you talk you seem to have accepted your role in this and I could even continue doing this if I wasn't so "mean" anymore. She even mentions Gizmos role in this. And already being totally baffled by your reaction, you even went further. Offered me your last whole to penetrate and take ownership of. Said your little rosebud would be mine. That if I wanted I could just take it. Oh my god I think. After rhis she is still offering more. The tightest hole of all. I assure her to not break limits before changing to a more dominant tone and ordering her to be ready the next day at noon.  
But before she leaves I cannot let her just go so I make her a meat soup and some waffles after that. She is completely tired after this and already almost asleep on my couch when I carry her next door in her bed at a time when the streets are still empty and the moonlight rules the streets. I wake up very late and Gizmo is whimpering and stepping on the spot. I have a little time to take a walk with him and jump into the shower before I leave the house for another broadcast next door.

 

With my tummy offer of food and mr. Frank not mad at me I felt a lot better. I was surprised that he seemed to be more relieved than I was. This time when I went back to sleep I dreamed of mr. Frank feeling mine bum hole with his big fat cock while at the same time Gizmo was fucking my face in his rough Gizmo way. When I finally woke up it was almost 11 o'clock and Mr Frank had told me to be ready by noon. I ran to the bathroom and took a bath and put some of his ointment up in my bum hole as well as my other owies. I thought it was a little sneaky but if it made my bum not hurt so much then that would be good. I braided my hair in two ponytails and put on some mommy's lipstick and eyeshadow. I think I look like a real slut when I put on my bra and bikini bottoms. I went back to the bedroom and turned on my computers, logging into my site. I was shocked when I saw that I had made almost $10,000 worth of coins. I had no idea how much $10,000 worth but it was a lot. Mr Frank had told me to be at the computer and pretend to be talking to my audience and so I was sitting at the desk when I heard the front door open. My tummy and my pussy suddenly got very nervous and excited. I typed on the screen, "I think the rapist is coming again."

 

Shortly before noon I checked my phone on my way out to see if you were logged in. Halfway down to my frontyard fence I could see your shape appearing in front of the camera. I was more than pleased with what I saw. You were wearing T-H-E bikini. The one everything started with. The one mom bought you two years ago because dave was flipping out about it's tiny shape, barely covering the important parts of your young and slender body. You were nine and after playing in the pool a little you lay in the grass, turning from back to tummy enjoying the sun without notice of me staring at you. That was the first hard-on I got from you. And now you even spiced up things with pigtails and lipstick. I enter your house and fastly climb the stairs, Gizmo following my every step. When I enter your room, that stage for so much depravity, you look even more stunning that on my 5' mobile screen. The green (almost micro-)bikini, some bruises still blossoming on your pale and smooth skin, barefeet and ready to get raped. When you turn around to me I already covered most space between us, so I quickly grab your pigtail and hold your face to the camera. "Hey there, little rape slave! Tell the viewers what they can expect from this show"

 

I wince when you grab my pigtails using them as a handle to move my head back and forth and finally to wear that I am is the screen my head tilted back and my mouth trash to open.  
" This little rape slut only has one virgin hole left. It is the last innocent thing I have and you are going to take it and there is nothing that I can do to stop it."  
I cry out as you give my pigtails a jerk and pull me out of the chair and dragged me by my hair toward the bed throwing me on it. My legs and arms fly all akimbo and Gizmo jumps up on the bed and stares down at me with a growl rumbling in his throat. His teeth are bared and I scream out in fear. I kick out at you trying to keep you away from me but always missing and not wanting a repeat of the previous night. My eyes are wide open as I stare up into gizmos open maw. Dog drool drips from his long tongue and splatters my face. I can feel your hands on my knees as you forced them wide and climb up between them.  
"Please don't rape me," I beg piteously. My voice shakes with emotion. Tears streaming from my eyes mixed with dog drool." I only have one thing left to me that is mine, please don't take it."

 

Oh fuck, so glad we're back in full-on-filth-mode again! You're delicious  
My hands grabbing the hollows of our knees I fold you again like you're a cartboard box. This time in a way that your knee caps touch the sheets beside your torso. Your body makes an unhealthy curve and your crotch sticks out straight, up in the air. I let one knee go still keeping you more or less in the same postion. "remember yesterday, when I allowed myself to that tightest of holes?" I ask, looking at your arched out crotch where your almost healed litlle slit and your tight asshole are presented to me just barely covered by that inappropriate bikini. With the free hand I just pull the bikini bottom aside. The full beauty of your soft flesh presents itself. "I should let gizmo have the same fun. But I have to prepare you a little!" With these words I dive down and my tounge starts feeling up your precious girl parts like it's a suspect at an airport body search. Only when I have licked over your slit and your - bright-rosé(!) - rosebud I start applying pressure with my tounge. You had me inside there once but it's as if it hasn't been touched and ther tip of my tongue has to "muscle up" for the tip to pierce in. I repeat the movements letting out an almost Gizmo-like grunt until the repeatative massage softens the clinch of your pink starfish and about half my tongue gets in.

 

With me folded in half on the bed I grown as you put me in a position where my holes in my crotch are all ready for you to have whatever way you want. I had a feeling I picked the wrong bikini and well I worried about that I looked up into your eyes and saw the lust that was burning there you held me in position with one hand on the back of my knee while you tugged at the little thong. Moving it aside. I hear you threaten to have Gizmo use me again and then the weirdest sensation I have ever experienced. You push your head into my crotch and I feel your tongue jab at my bum hole. It feels so strange not at all like a cock. I squirm as I feel it push at the rim of my anus trying to force its way in. I grabbed onto the sheets with one hand and gizmos collar with the other as I feel your tongue poke and poke until it is inside me.  
Nobody has ever seen me this exposed. My face red ants with embarrassment and I try to wiggle out of the way telling you to please stop. I have a feeling that my words are falling on deaf ears. I look up at Gizmo who is sitting right next to my head and I first see his red shovel headed cock head sticking out from his doggy sheath. Then I look up and just in time to get an eyeful of dog drool from his panting mouth as he watches you lick my anus.  
Your hands are pushing my knees wider and it is like the whole world is looking right into my crotch. I moan would desperation and shame as I scoot up on the bed to try to get away from your probing tongue. I can feel my crotch getting warmer and I throw my head back and gasp. I reach down and grab your pear and pull your head as tight as I can into my crotch.  
Rape me you bastard. Rape me in front of all those men. Make me a slut. Make me the dog bitch that you have always wanted. Pee on me and cover me with your nasty spunk." My Cries are almost incoherent as I feel my anus spasming on your tongue. It is squeezing an opening and closing like a little whole that is trying to suck everything in.

 

 

Although it is just the preperation for Gizmo's big gig in this show I catch my self just loving it. I really have to flex my tongue muscles to get in at first and it is so unbelievably tight but I keep massaging it with my soft yet firm, wet licks and pokes. My free hand is tuggin at your already widespread butt cheeks, encouraging the opening of your backfighting anus. I drool onto the hole area and sometimes my face goes up a little just to watch my index finger pressing into your salliva covered rosy anus. I go a little deeper everytime I do it. When I'm back at it with my tounge, massaging the ring muscle that have heroicly fought back at my intrusion but slowly surrenders, I almost feel as I we are melted together. The anus and my tonue with their trillions of high pitched nerve ends let the sensation be so intense, blending out everything else by it's potency for pleasure that I almost feel like you are part of my body. There is so much spit now it is running down your arched out crotch down your back and a little puddle forms where your fluffy outer lips part ways at the lower end of your cunt. My cock is almost hard by now. My eyes are looking directly at your pussy. It has healed well. the bruises and scratches like a half forgotten love over time. The amazing scent that your preteen slit naturally has keeps upping my lust. I can feel that the controlled torso flinches from the beginning have turned to uncontrolled twitches of lust. I alter my rythm and up the game in sinking tounge and finger into your anus until you have warm and thick shivers of lust that explode from your crotth out to deep in your tummy. Then I suddenly stop. "Gizmo" I snap and he promptly stands up and stumbles on the soft bed to my position. I stroke over his sheath and his red knotty trunk grow to full size. "This will still sting and feel like getting ripped open. But your budding hole is ready now. All you have to do is show me you can take it. Show me what a good rape-slave you can be. And don't forget to look at Frank!" I tell you in amix between order and hidden threat.  
Then I leave the "stage", one hand still on your knee so Gizmo has a better angle. "Good boooy, now fuck that heaty bitch" Gizmo seemed to somehow comprehend my little preparation game as his fat mastiff cock instinctively chooses the anus to pierce. And just like last time he knows now mercy in his initial stabbings. The first four are a really stunning show for the viewes as the gaping of the whole is almost absurdly fast and big.

 

I scream out desperately loud as I feel Gizmo Mount me and even despite the way you lick my ass hole. It feels like his big spear has plunged right into my stomach like a fat knife. I look over at you and squint my eyes tight against the pain. I try to repeat the words, I am a rape slut. But nothing will come out. The dog has his Four Paws over my shoulders and he is Lifting Me Up by the ass as he backs off and plunges in again. I grunt with pain like a little piggy. I can only think that I am a little fuck doll. I will be you slut, that ass to be ready whenever you want. I will be on your beck-and-call so that you can rape me whenever. I don't understand how this has happened. Not the rape because I deserve that. Know how I can submit to your nasty desires. It is not a game. I have three holes that will always be ready for you. I open my eyes and I look at you and see the lust shining in them. You had your hard cock in your hand and you are pulling on it. I lick my lips that are still dripping dog saliva. This move has me almost vertical with me on my neck and I can look right down between our bodies and see that red knot trying to force its way into me. I clench my ass hole tightly but that only increases the pain and I squeal out. My own drool starts leaking from the side of my mouth and down my cheek. Gizmo is using me like a battering ram trying to beat down my anus so that he can get his knot in me. I know that it is going to be a long time before I heal from his fucking.  
Then almost like he was saving up for this moment he backs almost all the way out and with a growl puts all his weight into a trust so hard that I almost throw up from the pain. His not rips into my small tight ass hole. And he starts fucking me so very fast. Even if I want to say something it would have come out sounding like some kind of weird ancient typewriter. My teeth were chattering together as he raped my ass. I open my eyes dizzily and try to find you through the Cloudy Haze that was blocking my vision.  
"Rape me mr. Frank. Rape all my holes. I am just a cunt. I am a bitch to be used by you and Gizmo. drown me in your spunk and cover me with your piss. I am just a slut and I am good for nothing more than doing nasty things for you." The words came tumbling out of my mouth uncontrollably. The worst thing about it was that I meant every one of them. I didn't care who knew that I was a rape bitch. If you see me rip off my clothes and bend me over and plug one of my holes with your big fat cocks. I will save the cum in me so that I can show Mr Frank that I was raped again. I will show him that I am a slut. I will show him that I am a dog whore...

 

The painful ass rape by Gizmos canine spear and those body reactions as if he was almost carrying you, wearing you like a glove already had me riled up. But when you looked up to me and startet talking I couldn't stop myself anymore. I rip of my panst in a swing, my rock hard pole dangling from it. More and more blood rushes into it and the veins on my shaft are throbbing. while You keep talking I go back on the bed, sitting down at the pillow end and leaning back at the board. You know how to react. You keep looking at me and you keep that desperately submissive expression in your face while you tell me that you know what you are, that your not good enough for anything else than being taken by force, being raped until your just my cumbucket. All that while your face is beside my hard cock. Those slutty, painted cherry lips are hypnotizing me as they form these words of my pleasure. You can barely finish your last word before I roughly grab your head and put it in position to slowly squeeze the tip of my impatiently waiting cock between your lip "keep looking" I say while I shove it a little deeper. I let go of your head and you just eagerly dance with your tongue around my tip that is more hot than just warm by now. You move your head up and down while you make those sweet girly whing sound. I wait. I wait. Then I reach for the back of your head and butally shove my cock all into your head, down your mercilessly bulging throat. "Yes bitch!" It comes out almost as a scream for mercy to the gods of lust and maddening pleasure. When I let you up again I barely let you time to breath before I ram it all in again. You choke and tears run out of your eyes. It takes all your restarint and control not to close them. Your throat burns already and all you need is a little break to cough, swallow and blinking the tears out but you know you don't get a break. You don't get a break When Gizmo and I are done with you. After the fifth time I brute forces my way into your throat my cock is covered with saliva with your lipstick mixed in. It's rinning down to my balls. "You know you're just a classy precious escort, right? your my personal piece of slave meat. So get down there and start licking!" Finally out of my direct sight for a second. As your tongue explores my overloaded balls I reposition and you see directly at my ass. You already know what that means. While you do my every bidding I order whats next in store for you "Now when you cleaned it all up you come back up and you tell me all those thruts again. Show me you tiny hands on my cock. And you when I'm there you will take it all in your tummy before your allowed to breathe again, you understand?"

 

Don't let me shake almost uncontrollably if you crawl up on the bed. There is no good at you are intending to fuck my mouth like it is my cunt or my asshole. Your cock slap my face leaving streaks of pre-cum all over me and mixing with my drool the dogs drool my lipstick. Call me a high high-class whore and I can only agree. Look up at your face with absolute Terror in my eyes that's your hands close around my throat. "I am a cum slut," I croak. "Rape my cunt mouth! Fuck it like it is my asshole being funked by your brute dog. I will be your your cunt, a cock sleeve that that you can jerk off into. I am a nasty cunt fuck. You see all those men on the net. They want to tear me up. The want to cover me in nasty spunk. Don't you want rape my mouth. Choke me you nasty bastard. Teach this little slut what I am good for."  
I almost feel triumphant and there is a rumor in my eye when I feel your hands close on my neck and begin to squeeze. Your cock is jamming at my niece trying to force his way in and finally I open my mouth and you jam it down my throat really hurts to fucking me like it the sex toys. I gag. Tears and snot come running out of my eyes and nose I can feel your balls fucking my change and with all my good cover in my face it echoes in my ears. I have to swallow while you face fuc me. I feel your hand squeeze squeeze down on my throat and I know that you are feeling your cock pushing in and out of me. Faster and faster until your cock is this sliding mess of goo and pre pre-cum. Your cock is fucking me faster and swelling so big. You balls are swimming with nasty spunk. My eyes go wide with horror as i see you hand coming down. Three or four times you backhand until my ears are ringing. Then I feel your cock balls and a huge load of bunk exploring down my throat into my stomach two huge blast fill my belly. Then you pull up spraying all over me. Gizmo suddenly howls as he starts filling my ass. I have become what you want a cum dump slut

 

As Gizmo and I have pumped load after load into and on your mistreated body and there is no square inch that is not covered in cum, sweat, tears, juice and saliva of different mammals the row and noise slowly dies down twitch after twitch, rethrust into you after rethrust. And whimper after whining plea from you. For a short while I just sit there and watch how Gizmos enourmous knot is wearing you. His shaking and stalling, howling and growling plays you like a hand puppet. While my cock is still moving and flinching in his own agenda left to right I enjoy this nectar of panic, fear, pain and the ultimate submission that has made this day so special, so fantastic. The way you talked and the way you kept talking through slapping and choking, not fighting just looking at me while your voice changes when my grip around your throat firms. When Gizmos veiny, knotty, rape trunk has finally swollen off you just drop off im. Slowly like a pile of messed up mush from a spoon. You look up at me in desparation for approval. Your eyes shimering from the tears that refill from the relief to have made us both cum. I chuckle in an almost nice way, still sitting leaned back in front of you and giving you a commendatory nod. Still grinning and chuckling I lean forward and one leg bends back to the side of the bed. My nod is met with a gleam of fullfillment and true bliss in your eyes. your mouth in an open smile, looking like some kind of Jizz-Clown with all the cum and drool over the smeared lipstick and oozing onte the bed. It's that face of glee that I shoot a massive spit onto. "Well, I think you have to wash the sheets anyway. Might as well finish this of with a little "bath"." One leg on the ground one kneeling in front of you on the bed I take my cock and loosely point on you while my other hand snaps and does the same. You look up with your left eye full of spit - I got you good there - but forcing it to keep open because mr frank loves it when it's not so easy to keep looking at him. You let yoursel drop on your beg like a surrendering dog. what starts as a light dripple, some drops on your head and shoulder becomes a stream of hot piss. As Gizmo joins in and peas over you legs and your crotch the sheets are soaking in no time. I start my aim at your head. Ultimate powerplay and infinite submission is filling the air between us as you eagerly take that golden shower directly into your smiling face, still somehow trying to look at me. My jet of pee wanders down on your chest. Your errect nipples get a warm massage before I move further and piss on your tummy. I keep it there until it the end. The warm and golden pool starts right in your belly button, whose trillion of nerves send the warm and tickeling sensation to your brain that reacts with a audible cheer. As the pee fills your little innie up and overflows, still more liquid ripple and purl into it, your belly button dissapearing in an ocean of pee. last drops create a ripple on it's surface. An overflowing pool that sloshs over the curve of your tummy. "Yes, that's more like it. Now we have gifted you with all the juices there are. I have to admit - and that doesn't go lightly - you have been a very eager preteen rape toy today. You learn how to do this right, more and more. You know what you live and breathe for. I'm almost..." No way I'm gonna say this. You think it's that easy? You'll have to do so much more before we get even near that word as a crown for Charlie the little bitch in heat....


End file.
